Muzai to Yuzai
by Kohana-san
Summary: AU The only female officer in the police force is desperate to prove herself. When a sudden murder occurs and there's an obvious suspect she thinks she's finally gotten her chance, but what if the suspect is really innocent? *Chapter 3 up*
1. Female Cop

**Heh. Guess you haven't seen me for a while and I have a perfectly good explination for that: Role Playing. e.e I was so caught up in that that I got distracted from my writing and stopped continuing my stories. And then later I realized that I didn't even agree with some of my shippingisms anymore so I deleted them But now I'm back! But ahem This fic...as pathetic as this sounds...is an AU fic sorta born from our RP XD and I wanted so bad to have a story completly centered around my OC and Sesshomaru, even though they're one of the main ships in the RP so Um cough Yeah this was born...**

**Main Ships in this story: OC/Sesshomaru OC/Sango/Miroku Inuyasha/Kagome All I ask is that you give this story a chance before you base it off of what shippingisims are in it and decide not to read **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all characters from it are property of Rumiko Takahashi. The character Ronuku is property of Inu Kiba, and Kohana and the plot belong to me so there XP**

* * *

"_You jerk you cheated! I saw that and so did everyone else, you cheated!"  
_

"_No I didn't! You're just being a whiny little girl because you lost!"_

"_Why you…"_

"_Kohana, please just forget about it, it's not worth all of this trouble."_

"_But he cheated! He tripped me on purpose!"  
_

" _I didn't cheat! You're just a stupid little girl! You should've known from the start that you could never have beaten me! Why don't you just go play with your little dolls and stay away from here!"_

_That was the moment it happened. Kohana Nomiya had always been a very kind girl up until that point, despite her temper. She had known how to hold herself back until that day. At that instant right after the boy spoke some sort of unknown power seemed to take a hold of her body. Her fist had clenched and shot forward straight into the boy's face, as her friend Kagome Higurashi watched horrified._

_That was the first moment Kohana had ever hit anyone in her entire life, the first time she ever caused physical harm. Had she been in her right senses that day she might have reacted shocked or even remorseful, but not then. Her temper was still flaring angrily at the boy's words. She glanced at her hand and over to the boy's pain filled face as he grasped it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_Don't you dare think that I can not be compared to you because I am a girl," she said, "You think you're so great just because you're a boy, but you don't even begin to realize my potential!! Well I'll tell you this, one day you'll see me a girl doing great things that men can do, and I'll even do it better!! Now get out of here and don't ever let me see you again!!"_

_The boy looked at this enraged girl and his knees began to shake slightly, before he turned and fled back towards the school building._

_Kohana had watched him flee, her hands still clenched furiously and her breaths coming out in angry puffs._

"_Kohana, are you ok?" Kagome asked a little worriedly._

_The girl had stood there for another moment before she realized what she had done. She had actually, for the first time socked someone in the face. It was then that her scowl faded into an expressionless mask for a mere moment. She solemnly nodded to Kagome._

"…_He shouldn't have said those things," the 10 year old uttered quietly to her friend._

"_Yeah but you shouldn't have hit him. When a teacher finds out what you did you're going to be in a lot of trouble."_

_Kohana then shook slightly. She had not thought about the consequences of her actions when hitting the boy. In fact she had not thought about it all. She had felt a small bit of fear, before it melted into a quiet resolve. She then nodded again, accepting her fate._

"_I know, and I can't do anything about that now……You should get away from me so you don't get in trouble as well."_

"_Are you sure?" Kagome asked, her eyes widening. It had been apparent that the kinder girl was not keen on the idea of abandoning one of her friends in a troubled time._

_Kohana nodded, "Yeah it'll be best. Besides, I'm sure your other friend are wondering where you are……Didn't you tell Yuka and Eri that you'd be with them today?"_

"_Oh! That's right," Kagome said nodding, "They'll understand that I was late though once I tell them what happened here, with the race and all."_

"…_I wouldn't tell them that," Kohana said averting her eyes, "I don't think they like me that much."_

_Kagome had opened her mouth to protest when the boy had suddenly appeared again, this time with a very irate looking teacher by his side and they were approaching. Kohana then made Kagome get away before she was caught, and the other girl had reluctantly left, looking back towards Kohana every now and then._

_The girl then turned to face the doom that awaited her as the teacher and the boy approached. The boy had an excessive amount of tears running down his face, far more than he needed, and yet there was a very smug look about him. It made her sick._

_Kohana managed to spare one more glare towards that boy. __**"I swear,"**__ she thought, __**"I will become a strong woman so people like you can never insult me for who I am ever again………"**_

* * *

There was a crash and broken shards of glass scattered all over the place. Several high pitched screams were heard as the people inside turned to look towards the commotion; however the loud sound of a gun firing towards the ceiling silenced most of them.

The three intruders grinned seeing all the fearful faces of everyone nearby. They hadn't exactly planned this bank robbery. Hell, they hadn't exactly even thought about stealing any cash until they passed the place. They had merely glanced over at it, and seen few people in there, and thought it would be the perfect opportunity to go in and steal some cash before making a quick get away.

The seemingly leader of this little group, a rather tall man wearing a long bandana and had some purple tattoos on his face, approached one of the tellers and held up a gun in her direction. The young woman shook and stared at him with bright fearful eyes. The man smirked, and tossed her a bag.

"Fill it with money," He ordered and watched as the young girl had no choice but to shakily comply.

One of his companions, a rather short, fat man who hid his face behind some sort of cloth was glancing around towards all the expensive looking decorations around the lobby. Craftily he snuck around and planted some sort of bomb looking things behind some plants and chuckled to himself.

The third was the oddest of the three. He was another tall man, yet most of his facial features seemed very womanly, with two blue tattoo stripes that ran down below his eyes. He was staring at one of the male stander bys, with a mild dissatisfied frown.

"Humph, your face is cute I'll give you that, but those clothes and your hair just aren't doing it for me."

"Wh-what?!" The man stared up in shock.

The womanly man shook his head and sighed, "I guess there just aren't any really good looking men around here….oh well."

"Jakotsu, we don't have time for that," The man with the bandana said, now taking a sack filled with money from the frightened girl, "Let's get away before the cops arrive."

Jakotsu nodded and looked over to the short little man, "Mukotsu are you ready?"

The short man seemed to chuckle darkly from behind his cloth mask and nodded, before turning to follow Jakotsu out the door as well as the other man.

A few of the people looked up fearfully and glanced around. None of them had been harmed at all, the men had just taken the money and left.

"Quick!! Call the cops!" One of them suddenly yelled while another swiftly whipped out a cell phone and started dialing a number.

The three made their way to the other side of the street and paused, looking back at the bank. Mukotsu quietly whipped out a remote like thing with a button on top; slowly he rested his thumb atop it before pressing the button.

Suddenly all the little bombs he had planted throughout the bank exploded with a thunderous boom, and a thick black smog filled the building. The sounds of shrieking and wailing people were heard, shortly followed by choking sounds and a couple of thuds of bodies falling. Mukotsu chuckled again.

The three then casually turned, but swiftly made their way away from the crime scene and towards a suspicious looking parked car not far away.

"So, Renkotsu," Jakotsu asked the tallest man, "When do you think big brother will be back with Suikotsu and the others?"

"He said it would be a few days," Renkotsu replied with only a tinge of annoyance to his voice, as if he had answered the same question more than once before.

Jakotsu sighed, "He's taking forever I hope they'll…..Hey, what's that?" He suddenly stopped and raised a hand over his eyes to see further ahead.

"What's what?" Renkotsu asked, looking over at the same time Mukotsu did. A frown suddenly came upon his face as he spotted a figure running towards them in police uniform.

"Looks like we've got trouble," He mused out loud sounding even more annoyed.

"Hold it right there!" Came the angry voice of this newcomer holding up a pistol towards the three men. Upon seeing this person close up however, Renkotsu and Mukotsu's facial features relaxed as they sensed no threat, while Jakotsu took his turn to look severely annoyed.

"Drop the money and your weapons immediately!" This person yelled again still holding their weapon tight, though it was not a male cop as one would expect. This was a young woman with long brown hair tied back away from her face. Her dark eyes were narrowed angrily, but her delicate looking arms and legs gave her the appearance of one who would not fare well in a tough fight.

"They sent a _woman_ after us?" Jakotsu sneered, "Honestly I expected more from the police." At hearing this comment the woman seemed to look even angrier and her finger slid down towards the trigger.

"I said drop them!" She yelled once more. Jakotsu opened his mouth again seeming ready to make a retort, when Renkotsu interrupted him.

"Now now Jakotsu, this lady wants us to drop our weapons and surrender quietly. I think that maybe we should comply."

"But Renkotsu!" Jakotsu exclaimed looking shocked, before he received a look from the taller man that told him to go along with it. Jakotsu paused for a moment, before dropping the several knives and gun he held in his sleeve. Renkotsu dropped his gun and the sack of money, and both raised their hands.

The woman still looked angry, yet slightly satisfied at their response. She then turned her gun towards Mukotsu, "You too! Drop your weapons!"

Mukotsu grinned. "As you wish," he said before pulling something out of his sleeve. The girl stared quizzically at his hand for a moment, which held this unknown object.

"What do you have?..." She asked tentatively, and suddenly regretted asking as soon as she heard this man's creepy laugh.

Suddenly Mukotsu chucked the object towards the ground and it exploded releasing pale green smog. The woman instantly winced and began coughing, trying not to breathe the fumes in. While she did, the three picked up the money and weapons and hurried to run off.

The woman backed away enough to get out of the smoke still coughing. She turned around just in time to see the three disappear around a corner. Her eyes narrowed once more and an angry growl rose in her throat as she suddenly began to give chase.

She rounded the corner easily, and once the three were in view again she raised her gun and fired at them. Most of her shots missed, although one managed to nearly nick Jakotsu, and a look of sheer anger clouded his face.

Renkotsu turned, and fired his gun at the female cop. Unlike her pistol this was a much larger weapon and had a deadly explosiveness to it. The woman had to dash quickly behind a building as his shot blasted a nearby car and flipped it.

A bead of sweat trickled down the girl's face. _These aren't ordinary guys_, she thought worriedly_, There's no way I can take them down easily when they have firepower like that. Still I can't let them get away…_

She poked her head out from behind her hiding place and took a moment to aim her gun before firing. The bullet struck the arm of the stout Mukotsu and he let out a yelp of pain before grasping his bleeding arm.

The woman smirked from her hiding place, before her eyebrows suddenly knitted in confusion. She could only see two of them out there, the short fat man, and the tall one with a bandana. Where was the feminine looking one? Suddenly she felt a prickle of terror shoot up her spine as if there were a presence behind her. She quickly turned and stood seeing Jakotsu standing right behind her with a frightening look on his face.

"Stupid woman," He hissed, "I hate it when you females think you can get involved with matters like this! You don't even make good opponents!" He then took out a frightening looking blade that seemed to be folded with many different layers. The woman could've sworn it was some sort of freakish looking sword, yet the man's words stung her and she glared again.

She stood and tried to appear as menacing as possible while raising her gun, but in the blink of an eye Jakotsu had already swung his weapon, and the blade extended in a snake like pattern and it took all the girl had just to try and jump back in time. The weapon nicked her shoulder and it began bleeding. She took a step back to try and aim her gun once more, but she tripped on the curb of the sidewalk and fell over on the street.

She glanced up and stared as Jakotsu began approaching her with his strange weapon raised. Footfalls nearby also told her that the other two were approaching her as well, but despite the fear she felt at that moment she still managed to wear an angry scowl upon her face.

Just then a sirens wailed as several cop cars pulled into view from multiple directions. The three men looked around worriedly as bunches of officers that worked quickly to surround the three.

The leader of the police was a wolfish looking man with long dark hair up in a ponytail. He glowered at all three of the attackers, and cracked his knuckles.

"Well well," he spoke in a rough yet cocky voice, "If it ain't Renkotsu and two others of the Band of Seven." He raised his fist, "I don't suppose you'd mind telling us where the rest of you are."

Renkotsu shot a worried look at Jakotsu and the two nodded before taking off in separate directions, with stubby little Mukotsu left to follow after Renkotsu. Almost immediately the cops separated and began to hunt the three down. It didn't take long to catch Mukotsu, seeing as his short legs couldn't carry him far.

Renkotsu had glanced back at him momentarily but didn't slacken his pace in his escape. The leader of the police and several others had continued to chase him. Renkotsu stopped at one point to turn and fire upon the group after him. They all managed to escape out of the way before being hit, and while Renkotsu had been turned the other way, the leader had swiftly gotten close to him and swung a powerful fist towards his face. Renkotsu struck the ground before he even knew what hit him.

"Nice work Koga!" One of those who had followed him, Hakkaku, praised. Koga smirked slightly at the compliment, and glanced in the opposite direction where the others had chased Jakotsu. Within moments they had him down, although several of them appeared to have several cuts about them. Eventually all three men were handcuffed and escorted to the back seat of one of the cars, their weapons and the sack of money confiscated.

The woman had stood up, clutching her wounded shoulder, and looked rather sulkily. She glanced at the three wrongdoers in the back of the cop car and a deep frown etched itself on her face.

"Are you alright?" One of her fellow officers, Ginta, asked approaching. The woman glanced over to him and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, this is nothing serious, it'll heal soon," She said nodding to her shoulder. Ginta frowned but nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when Koga approached.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked Ginta, who proceeded to nod and exclaim that no one was severely injured. "Good," Koga said before turning his attention to the woman, "You. I need to talk to you when we get back to the station." He said, a slightly angry tone entering his voice.

The woman winced inwardly and nodded. She could tell at that moment that she was in for it, and her boss was not happy.

* * *

Kohana couldn't remember at what age she had decided to become a police officer, but she had known for the longest time, this was the profession she had wanted to enter. She figured it was probably brought on by that day at the playground all those years ago where a boy had cheated in a race against her, and then insulted her for being a girl. She remembered the trouble she had been in with the teacher that day for slugging the boy in the face, and it almost felt as if she were back at that teachers desk once more receiving that lecture.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Koga barked at her, "You couldn't just wait for the rest of us to get there, you had to go charging in alone and they almost escaped!!"

"They would've escaped had I done nothing," She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing sir! I was just agreeing with you about my stupidity!" She stood up straight as she said this. Inwardly she wanted to throw back as many insults she could muster towards Koga, she was seething about his anger towards her although she knew she couldn't show this. Deep down inside though, she knew he was right.

Ever since she had joined the police force, she had been ostracized from her workmates and looked down upon, being the only female member of the force. Ginta and Hakkaku, and perhaps Royakan were the only three who even bothered with acting kind towards her. She didn't miss the stares of resentment she got from every other officer. To them she was nothing more than an unnecessary hindrance, a burden. Sometimes they all wondered if the only reason Koga hadn't gotten rid of her yet was because she was close friends with Kagome. It was no secret that the chief fancied that woman, and it was also no secret that she didn't return the feelings, though Koga also seemed highly oblivious of that fact.

Kohana had longed for the day when she would finally prove herself as capable as every other officer here. Perhaps she had been too hasty when she had spotted those three men leaving the bank they had just robbed. She had received orders over radio to avoid them at all costs without any assistance, they were highly dangerous. Still, she remembered the thoughts that had rushed through her head at that moment, thoughts of her bringing down all three on her own, and when the rest arrived they would be cheering for her and finally valuing her strength and accepting her as a member of the team and not just a burden. Too bad she had not known they were part of the Band of Seven, a notorious group of violent men that up until now had been able to escape the police every time they had shown up. Nothing had gone according to plan.

Koga sniffed, glaring at her and not quite sure that she honestly did agree about her stupidity. "Just don't try anything stupid ever again. Next time we might not be able to help you fix your mistakes."

Kohana nodded glumly. _At least no one in the bank was mortally wounded_, she thought, attempting to cheer her self up. Several people had been injured, and the smoke from those bombs had damaged some lungs, but several ambulances had arrived in time, and they were assured that everyone would be able to survive. These thoughts only slightly boosted Kohana's morale; she still felt that sense of stinging despair and longing.

Suddenly another officer burst into the room, "There's a bit of trouble again, apparently a fight between students broke out at the high school on the north side of town, and it's starting to get a little out of hand. Some of the faculty is actually getting involved in the fight instead of attempting to break it up."

A wave of recognition flew over Kohana's face. _The High School north side of town, and faculty involved. Ronuku, that idiot!_ She thought as an image of a grouchy Janitor popped into her mind. She and Kagome had gone to High School with Ronuku Rekkusan, but he had always been a slacker and got into a lot of fights, and now worked as a Janitor in the same school they had attended. Getting involved in a fist fight amongst kids sounded just like something he would do.

"Damn," Koga mumbled, "Just what we need a bunch of brats getting out of hand and making us waste our time to go out there."

"I can go," Kohana volunteered. Primarily she wanted to get over there as soon as possible and give her old friend (If he could be called that) a whack to the head before he got himself into too much trouble, but also she wanted to get away from the station for now, and perhaps volunteering to do grungy work might put her in to Koga's good graces a bit.

The chief looked down at her and scowled slightly, "Are you sure you can handle something like this, or will you just let problems escalate?"

Kohana could've said a number of choice words at that moment, but instead reigned in her temper and replied, "It's just a bunch of kids in a fight, I think I can manage it."

Koga snorted and turned away, "Fine, just make sure Ginta or Hakkaku comes with you in case you screw things up. Report back here when you're finished." He then walked off in a different direction to take care of some other unknown business.

As soon as he was out of earshot Kohana began grumbling and cursing to herself and clenching her fists. Damn that Koga! Damn this police force, Damn this place! Would no one in the world think that she was capable of anything at all? She turned around to stalk out the front door towards a car when she spotted Ginta.

"Hey!" She yelled to him, "Koga says you have to come with me!" She had almost considered leaving him behind and not asking for his help, but decided that she'd already gotten in enough trouble today and didn't want to piss Koga off any more.

"Me?" Ginta blinked.

"Yeah, we've got to go break up some fight at a High School, apparently it's getting a bit too out of hand."

"Oh…well wouldn't you be able to handle that on your own?" Ginta asked innocently. Kohana's fists clenched even tighter and her nails dug into her skin.

"No," she replied frostily, "Apparently I'm going to screw this up so Koga wants you to clean up after my mess!" She then turned and stormed out towards a car. Ginta was a bit surprised at first over the girl's response, but he sheepishly turned and followed her. He gave a little sigh, hoping that this little trip wouldn't be as unpleasant as he thought it was going to be.

* * *

A tall figure stood on a roof of a building, his long silver hair being lifted gently in the breeze. His golden eyes gazed out over the city, though he stared at nothing in particular. He had been lost deep in though for quite some time now, brooding and lamenting over the note that had arrived earlier this morning. He had been challenged; his enemy had challenged him to a duel.

He was not quite sure what to think of this at first. From his past experience with his enemy, he had known him to be secretive and manipulating. For him to take a step out into the open a boldly ask for a fight was not like him at all, and the figure sensed that this may be a trap.

But some part of him wanted show up, be it a trap or not. His enemy had attempted manipulating him before, and for that he would pay dearly. But his enemy did not show himself often, perhaps this would be one of the few opportunities he would have to make this man regret thinking that he could ever control himself.

Then, the events of the past few years came flooding back into his mind once more. His golden eyes then narrowed into slits, as he remembered everything that had happened. Although his enemy had not been the cause of everything that had turned his life into his own personal hell, it would still be nice to finally have something to take his anger out on.

"Very well," he spoke, though no one was there to listen, "I shall accept his challenge."

* * *

**So um yeah What do you think? My RP Buddy, who is the creator of Ronuku (Check him out on his deviantart it's Dflamemangaka) Is going to be helping me out with this fic greatly, so yeah he gets a bit of the credit for this XD Please Review, if you so see it fit. **


	2. Highschool Brawl

**Well here I am with the second chapter. I haven't gotten any reviews sniffle But I still plan to continue with this story!...But reviews would be very nice…….**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all is characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Ronuku belongs to Inu Kiba, and Kohana and this story belong to me so XP**

* * *

Normally High School squabbles could've been easily quelled by faculty and staff nearby. Everyone would've been safe and no harm done physically, though several detentions and suspensions would've been eagerly passed out. That would've been the case for this particular High School, had not one certain faculty member been famous for throwing himself unnecessarily into any brawl that he laid eyes on.

Of course there were other factors involved as to why this fight was so different and out of hand. What had started as a few guys throwing some fists after another had said a few choice words about the one's girlfriend, quickly turned into a free-for-all. Insults had been thrown left and right amongst the onlookers and soon they could not keep themselves from merely observing. Glass bottles were acquired and broken to be used as weapons and now several students brandished cuts. The teachers who had at first attempted to stop the fight were now too frightened to, and thus the police were called.

That was when the janitor got involved and changed everything. Ronuku Rekkusan, a slightly tall man with short spiky dark hair usually hidden beneath his janitor's hat, had decided to make his debut by rushing in and smacking the nearest person upside the head with his mop.

"Outta my way, Pork Pie!" He yelled to the not-so-skinny receiver of his attack. The boy glared at him, but was quickly shoved aside as Ronuku dove towards the center of the fight, disposing of anyone in the way with his mop.

"Oi! Don't you have a pile of puke to be cleaning instead of messing with us?! Get out of here!" One of the particularly muscular kids snarled at the Janitor.

"Not a chance!" He said glowering before aiming a punch at the boy. The youth was quick to act and ducked out of the way before reaching over and swiping the mop from Ronuku's grasp.

"What're you gonna do now, Gramps?!" The kid grew a cocky smirk seeing the janitor's expression become severely irate.

"I'M 26 DAMMIT!" Ronuku bellowed, "AND GIMME BACK HAROLD!" He reached for the mop and yanked on it.

"Harold?!" The kid said bemused, just before Ronuku yanked the mop back into his own grasp and swung it around with a loud thud upon the hooligan's skull.

"Yeah Harold, Dumb ass!" He said, clearly not thinking there was anything odd about naming a mop Harold. Or even naming it for that matter…

By this point most of the kids were realizing that the crazed janitor was not fighting on any particular side and was a threat to all of them. Putting their earlier grievances aside for the moment, they all turned and plotted to take down the janitor together.

Ronuku glanced all around, and instinctively saw what was coming. He held Harold high, preparing himself for the onslaught about to come when suddenly there was a loud snap down the hallway, and a book whizzed past and narrowly missed a kid's head by an inch.

"Stop!" An angry female voice yelled at them. In an instant all the boys in the fight were quiet and staring down the hallway at this figure, while slowly a faint blush crossed Ronuku's face as he silently lowered his mop.

The substitute school librarian, Sango, was glaring down the hall, with her glasses in her hands and her hands on her hips. She had long dark hair with a brownish tint that she usually kept loosely tied back with a ribbon, and was a relatively calm person, but had a few things that could tick her off easily. High School brawls were one of them.

The students all glanced over towards Sango. Though the woman did look slightly threatening with that look on her face, the young men all knew that compared to their size she was small. An amused smirk appeared on one of their faces.

"Tch," He said, "So the librarian plans to teach us a _lesson_ eh? Why don't we show her that she should only let the _real_ teachers try to educate us!" His words were met with mocking laughter and other grins. They all suddenly rushed forward, and a defensive glare took over Sango's face.

Ronuku's eyes widened and instead of attacking them with smirking bravado as he had before, he wore a face of protective fury as he chased with his mop raised in hopes of stopping them.

The group didn't get very far when suddenly a high pitched trill stopped them in their tracks. They all seemed to jump slightly and turned towards the source of the noise. What they found was a very irate female police officer, whistle in hand, glowering at them. A seemingly more cowardly one stood behind her.

"Oh jee how surprising," Kohana snapped, "A young group of stupid slacking high school boys are fighting and attacking a teacher. Didn't anyone ever teach you guy's _manners_?!"

"Uh….no?" One of the rather stupid ones offered.

"…." Kohana sighed and slowly pulled out a pair of hand cuffs, "You _do _realize what this means don't you?"

A couple of their faces paled. Of course they knew what it meant when a cop showed up with hand cuffs, several of them had seen it more than once in their life. On instinct they turned heel and fled in several random directions.

Sango had been prepared for the two that had continued to run down the hall in her direction. She fanned herself out to block them from passing. As one raised his fist towards her she reached up for it. After grabbing his arm she had it twisted behind his back before he even knew what was happening. She also managed to stick her foot out in the same instant and trip the other while the first was howling in pain.

Five of the others had run in the opposite direction and in an instant Kohana and Ginta were on their heels. They in turn came to a split in the hall way with three different directions, and all split up, two pairs heading to the left and right, and the largest one continuing down straight.

When they reached the split Kohana frowned, very annoyed, but nodded for Ginta to follow those going left while she'd take the right.

"We'll get the loner last!" She said before turning off and continuing to chase those who had headed right. It didn't take her long to catch sigh of them again, but to her displeasure they darted into the nearest bathroom and she paused to frown once more, disgusted.

_If they think that hiding in a men's restroom will stop me from chasing them, they've got another thing coming. _She thought with a tinge of hesitance. Her job required it. She couldn't be deterred by the fact that it was a restroom meant for the opposite gender, even though she'd spent all these years growing up avoiding doing such a thing……

Sighing, she raised her weapon in case she would need to intimidate them, and pushed the door open. Almost immediately a bottle of cleaning solution was flung at her. She ducked, and then had to dodge the next one that came at her.

The boys were smirking at each other, standing next to a large pile of cleaning supplies and such sitting by them.

"Hah! Good thing the Janitor left this stuff in here!" One said grinning, "I suppose once in a while it's a good thing he's lazy."

"Just what the hell are they paying that lousy bum to do exactly?!" Kohana yelled, before dodging another bottle of cleaning fluid. After doing this for several moments a severely irritated grimace spread over her face and she suddenly raised her gun at the two boys.

"Look I don't like pointing my weapon at children, but you leave me no choice! Now, HANDS IN THE AIR! DON'T MOVE!" She yelled. The two stunned youth became wide-eyed and slowly raised their hands.

"Hey um you know," One started, "You're calling us children but you only look like you're 2 years older than us or som-"

"I'm 22! And I said DON'T MOVE!" Both of them immediately froze then with their hands up. Kohana took a moment to glare at the two, before she indicated with her head that they should start walking and leave the bathroom. They stood silent for a moment before they walked out with their hands still in the air, the gun following their every move.

Eventually Kohana led them back towards the hall where the fight had broken out. Sango was waiting there with the two she had stopped standing near her, both with slightly frightened expressions.

"Did Ginta come back with the other boys?" Kohana asked the other woman. Sango shook her head.

The young police officer stood there for a moment, contemplating on what to do. Go back and find the others, or stay here? She didn't feel too safe with leaving this young librarian alone with four boys, so she decided to stay for moment to see if Ginta succeeded. Although the fact that the other two boys were staring at the librarian as if she had just beaten up someone did make Kohana wonder…

Eventually there was a loud yelp down the hall and a few voices arguing. Looking back Kohana saw the large boy who had run off on his own being lead down the hall by his collar by none other than Ronuku himself. Almost in an instant, a disapproving frown appeared on her face.

"Hey come on! Let me go!" The kid struggled a bit before Ronuku whacked him upside the head with his mop again.

"Shaddup." He said before bringing the kid over next to Sango, Kohana, and the others.

"Don't think that just because you brought the kid back I'm going to let you off easy," Kohana hissed at him, her glare being more pronounced.

The Janitor glanced at her, and his expression became miffed. "So that's what I get for doing you a favor? Not even a thanks? Geez, remind me not to help you out again..."

"You weren't doing me a favor! You're just trying to make yourself look good and innocent so I don't bust you for getting involved in a fight! WITH MINORS!"

"…." He paused for a moment before speaking, "Actually…..I just really don't like this kid….."

"Hey!" The big teenager snapped, but was whapped upside the head again with Harold, the mop.

"Well whatever," Kohana snorted, "Just so you know, this is still the last straw, and you're getting sent to jail."

The kids standing there all pointed and laughed at Ronuku, as a slightly discouraged expression came on his face. An instant later he was glaring at the laughing kids and prepared to raise a fist towards them when suddenly Sango stepped in the way, and faced Kohana.

"Please," the librarian said, "He wasn't doing anything wrong by fighting those boys, he was protecting me."

"Huh?" Kohana asked, raising an eyebrow. The boys all paused and looked at the librarian. Ronuku's eyes widened as he looked at Sango, and another faint pink tinge appearing on his face.

"I'm sure that Mister….." Sango paused not knowing the name to fill in there.

"R-Ronuku!" The janitor stammered for a moment after realizing that Sango wanted his name. "It's Rekkusan, Ronuku."

"…..Ronuku," Sango nodded saying the name, "Has good intentions and….really is it worth it to send him to jail?"

"You mean to say," Kohana said after a moment, seeming confused, "That you're trying to protect _this_," she pointed to Ronuku, "Moron from going to jail, even though he's famous for pulling stunts like this all the time?" The janitor glared at the cop after hearing her words.

Sango nodded. "Yes, I don't believe he meant anything bad by it."

"Hmm," Kohana thought about it a moment. She glanced over to Ronuku again and back to Sango. _I have a feeling that she's lying…there's no way Ronuku would jump into a fight to protect someone. _But when she looked over at him and noticed the tiny blush that was there when he looked at the librarian she sighed.

_Damn it all, Kagome was right I'm too soft. _She thought grudgingly. That was another thing she got in trouble for a lot, not only was she bull-headed, but when it came to situations like this, it pulled on her heart strings and she had a hard time keeping up the tough face. Finally after a few moments she sighed again.

"Let's wait for Ginta to come back with the other two and we'll see what he has to say about it," Kohana finally answered. Sango's expression seemed to get brighter slightly, while all the boys around frowned.

"Although I'm sure Suekichi would've gotten him out of jail somehow anyway," The cop mumbled to herself. Way back in their high school days there had been a really nerdy boy named Suekichi who was always picked on and bullied. Ronuku had taken it upon himself to come and protect the kid, although it wasn't for free. Still, Suekichi had seemed to take that as a sign of friendship, and when the nerd had later gotten a high education and a job as a detective he had decided to pull a few strings to assist Ronuku. Kohana had never been too happy about that……

Just then there came the sound of more yelling as several figures made their way down the hall. Ginta was leading one of the boys down the hall; while the other was being lead by a man Kohana didn't recognize who had short black hair that was tied back anyway. Judging by his close though, she guessed that he was a teacher.

At the appearance of this man Sango's eyes seemed to widen, and the bright look Ronuku had a moment earlier turned into a frown. The man's gaze looked around at the scene, and his eyebrows rose slightly at seeing the amount of boys in trouble. But then his gaze swept over the females in the room and he grinned. An instant later he was standing next to Kohana.

"Excuse me miss, but I saw you standing there and I couldn't help but wonder what such a lovely lady like yourself would be named." He said smiling.

"…." The cop stared at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow. "It's Kohana…..why?"

"Ah Kohana," The man nodded, and then took a hold of her hands, "Kohana, would you be interested in bearing my child?"

Sango beat her to the punch. Literally. Before Kohana had pulled her hands away and balled them into a fist, Sango was already impaling the man with her own fist of female fury.

"Miroku you lecher!" The librarian yelled, "Can't you even restrain yourself around a police officer?!"

"You know I meant nothing personal by it, my dear Sango," Miroku said, reacting fast. He took one of her hands into his own and stroked it, "You know that you're the only one for me." He received another blow to the face.

"J-just what are you saying?!" Sango stammered while unskillfully trying to prevent the bright blush that crept onto her face.

Kohana blinked staring at the two. _What the heck?! Is this Miroku guy some sort of pervert?! And if so, he's got Sango blushing like that, does she like perverts or something?! _Looking over she saw the glower that had appeared on Ronuku's face before he turned away from the librarian and Miroku. A look of pity appeared on the cop's face, before an impish smirk took its place. _Ronuku's jealous…_She snickered to herself.

"So uh," Ginta said after a moment, interrupting Kohana's thoughts, "Now that we have everyone, shouldn't we take care of them?"

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Kohana said sighed, remembering the situation that had brought her here. The fun part was over; this was where the work began.

* * *

About an hour or two later everything seemed to be wrapped up. Two of the kids had been over 18 and legally adults, so the only place they could be sent for this was jail, while the other three were still too young. The parents of all the boys had been called, and all five were suspended (Some expelled because this hadn't been their first fight on the premises) and were prepared to be sent to their rightful places of punishment, weather it be a prison cell, or at home with their angry parents.

Ronuku however had managed to escape severe punishment because of Sango's plea for him, although Kohana still wasn't exactly sure if she should believe the librarian entirely about it. She never trusted Ronuku with this kind of thing too much, so to be safe Kohana had in secret requested Sango and Miroku to watch him closely for a bit and see if he got into any other fights. The cop had also discovered a bit more about the two in the time that had passed.

Sango was 23, just a year older than Kohana herself, and was actually subbing in for the real school librarian, an old woman who suffered a heart attack at the beginning of the school year. Sango had been there so long, that everyone just started addressing her as the librarian as if they expected her to be there for a long time. She however had different plans, and hoped to one day get a better job, and was only doing this to help keep her family consisting of her father and little brother afloat. Kohana found that Sango was a really intelligent and skilled woman, and they both could get along easily.

Miroku on the other hand, was 24 and was in his second year of teaching at this school. When one got to know his main interest, which was women, it came no surprise to discover that he was the health/sex ed. teacher here. He claimed he wanted to teach history instead, but no one ever saw him being discontent with the subject that he DID teach.

And then of course, there were the rumors that spread around the school of the teacher and the librarian being in love. Sango did seem to blush a lot near the pervert, and was quick to react jealously when Miroku was caught hitting on other women. And then of course, students always claimed that he paid extra attention to her more-so than other women, always groping her and such, which often earned him another slap. It was a confusing concept to some, but Kohana had grasped it easily.

Eventually all the work was done and Kohana stayed back a moment to say goodbye while Ginta headed back towards the cruiser to wait. She and Sango exchanged a quick bow and a warm smile, both hoping that perhaps they would see each other again in the near future. She only nodded coldly to Miroku, who winked at her in return. Seconds after that he was being drug down the hall by a very irate Sango with a slap mark on his face. Ronuku watch the two go, the sour expression still on his face.

"So," Kohana said glancing at him, "How long have you been harboring this?"

"….Harboring what?" He asked looking over at her.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"….."

"Oh come on! It's so obvious!"

"What's obvious?!"

"…The fact that when Sango was defending you and asked you your name, you were blushing like a little girl who just talked to her crush the first time, and then when Sango was blushing around Miroku you looked like you were forced to drink sour milk."

"Your analogies suck…."

"Not the point here."

"Then _what is_?!"

"You like Sango!" Kohana finally said, exasperated. She grinned though when she saw his eyes widen and the blush creep onto his face.

"Wh-What the hell!?" He stammered before glaring, "What kind of idiot would ask a question like that?!"

"You're not denying it," Kohana pointed out before snickering, "Just wait until Kagome hears about this, I'm sure she'll be excited." The cop suddenly had a wave of nostalgia as she remembered the old days.

When she and Kagome had been 15 and in 9th grade, Ronuku had been a senior and 19 years old. A lot of people made fun of him for it, but somehow the two girls had formed an awkward friendship with the nearly social outcast after they met one day when Ronuku shoved Kohana. She had furiously jumped and followed him that day, demanding an apology. He never apologized for it then, and still hadn't to this day.

Either way, the girls had started following him and made a game out of prying and spying on his personal matters such as this. Although he never really had any girlfriends they still enjoyed embarrassing him. One would've expected this little game of theirs to end when Ronuku had finally graduated high school at the age of 20 (He had decided to not skip school as much, and showed up just the correct amount of days to pass that year), but somehow the two still managed to run into him and continue it from time to time.

"You _would_ go and tell Kagome something like this," he said still glaring.

"You bet!" Kohana grinned, feeling only a tiny bit childish, before remembering Ginta and the kids who were arrested. "Well, I'd stay and continue this lovely chat longer, but I have a job to do and I'm sure Kouga will want to know how this went, if Ginta hasn't already radioed him." She turned to walk away and waved as she left, "But you can count on hearing from Kagome soon!"

Ronuku glowered at the cop as she left, and grabbed his mop before angrily grumbling and cleaning up a spot on the floor that didn't need cleaning. After a moment, when he was sure no one was looking, he did glance in the direction Sango had left and sighed longingly, before walking off to clean elsewhere.

* * *

Very far away, inside a shaded room, a man with long dark tangled hair and reddish eyes chuckled darkly. His plan was working perfectly, he was sure that his enemy would accept the challenge, but it would never be something that his silver-haired foe would expect.

It had taken a lot of time to come up with this plot, but now he was sure that it would work and he would be finished dealing with this foe. And if everything else went exactly, which he was certain that he would, he could throw his other enemy off of his trail as well. Killing two birds with one stone.

There was hardly any doubt in his mind that this would fail, but he still had to consider the possibilities. Perhaps his foe would show up just a few moments late, and then he would be caught red handed. If that were the case then he'd have to kill all the witnesses, and police officers were a big nuisance to kill. But he had left a specific time in the message, and his enemy tended to be one who would rather be early than late for something. He'd be there on time.

The man was almost sad for a moment that he would only be able to disable his enemy instead of completely annihilating him, but such sacrifices must be made. Besides, if he was lucky and all of his other future plans succeeded he might be able to break into prison one day and kill him then. The thought of that made him smirk.

And so he sat, phone in hand, waiting until it was time to put together the last piece of this plan. There were only a few hours left before he needed to make a special phone call, and then everything would take its course. He was a very patient man, and watched as the hours slowly ticked by, waiting. Plotting. Smirking.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, chapter three will be coming out soon so look for it!! And….review while you're at it. Please? desperate**


	3. Neighbors and Murder

**Sorry for the long wait….for…anybody who actually reads this. It just took me a while to finish this chapter, but I got it done. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, 'cept the plot and Kohana.**

* * *

The young woman sighed as she trudged quietly towards her apartment door. It was five in the afternoon, and after a long day of work she was tired. Not that her job was anything rigorous, being a secretary to the editor of a magazine wasn't too exciting, but all the complaints she kept receiving from almost everyone it seemed was getting to be a bit much. She couldn't please them all, and it always seemed that assisting one meant angering the other. She was happy to finally be at home, until she looked past her door and realized that _he_ was there.

Kagome Higurashi was no coward. In fact, when the raven haired girl was angry she had a temper and a glare with her chocolate eyes that could make grown men quake in fear (Although it wasn't as easily invoked as her friend Kohana's) but when it came to her next door neighbor she couldn't help but feel the insistent urge to avoid him completely.

Ever since she had moved into this apartment complex after leaving home to start out on her own, she had noticed that there was something a bit odd about her neighbor. It wasn't just the fact that his long scraggly hair was white in color, or that his eyes were gold, or that he always wore a hat. No it was more than that; it was his attitude towards her.

For the whole six months that she had lived in this place he had not spoken a single word to her and the only acknowledgements she ever got were his constant glares. In fact the first time he had ever seen her was when he had seemed the most furious, even though she had never seen him before in her entire life! And the one time she did attempt to speak with him all she received was a "Keh!" before he stomped off. All in all it had seemed best to just avoid him as much as possible.

But at this moment, the white haired figure was walking in her direction with his head held low as if he were lost in thought. Kagome watched him for a moment, slightly curious, before deciding to head towards her door before he had the time to notice her and start glaring again.

She couldn't make it far past him before her shoulder suddenly bumped his on accident and several of her work supplies spilled out on the floor. Instantly she gasped and tensed completely, and she could sense that he did the same. Time froze for several moments, neither of them moving.

"S-Sorry!" Kagome managed to exclaim after the long pause. She had completely expected her neighbor to instantly glare start glaring her as he usually did, but when he didn't she hastily knelt over to pick up her belongings before he could start anything. She was dead intent on getting out of this place as fast as possible.

But then to her surprise, the white haired man knelt down next to her and helped her pick up the books. She froze once more, almost in shock as he piled everything neatly and held them up for her to take. _What's going on?!_ She thought, _Why's he helping me?!_

Her pause was noted by the sudden impatient look that overtook his face as he shoved her belongings towards her. Quickly she extended her hands to take them, but as she did she noticed the faint moment where the man's nose seemed to twitch as if he were….smelling her?? That couldn't be right. Her suspicions were confirmed however at the sudden look of shock that appeared on the man's face. He seemed to recoil from her very scent, and immediately stood up and began to walk away as fast as possible.

All of the sudden a different emotion overtook Kagome. Annoyance. Why did he just sniff her and then have a face like that? Did she smell bad?! Of course not, she showered and bathed more than regularly and was actually very aware of when she would need another one. And besides, reacting that way after sniffing someone was just downright rude! She found herself standing up and following the man huffing.

"Wait just a minute!" Kagome snapped, once getting closer to him, "Just what exactly is your problem with me?! Do I bother you that much?!"

The man stopped in his tracks, seeming slightly stunned that this girl would actually approach him and talk to him in that tone. He turned around to face her, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why do you always have to glare at me, and look at me as though I disgust you?!," Kagome continued to rant, "You've never even spoken to me at all!"

The man snorted, "It's none of your business."

"Of course it's _my _business! I'm the one getting glared at all the time!" Although her mouth continued to move, inwardly Kagome did take the time to marvel at the fact that this man had finally spoken words to her, if not very informing ones.

"If you don't like being glared at then stop coming around here then!"

"I live here, why wouldn't I be here!?" Okay now this was getting annoying. How in the world could this man not have noticed that she was his neighbor? "I've lived in this place for six months and you didn't notice?! I bet you don't even know my name!"

"Of course I do! Why the hell wouldn't I know your name Kikyo-" The man instantly stopped talking as if his own words had stung him physically.

"Kikyo?" Kagome couldn't help but utter. She watched the expression on his face transform into something she was unfamiliar with. Sorrow? Anger? Neither of them seemed to fit, and yet both did at the same time.

The man's face shifted into a glare again. "Never mind, just forget it. It's none of your business." He turned again, starting to walk away once more.

Normally Kagome probably would've dropped it then, noticing the instant change in the person's mood, but at the moment she was still angry. These answers just wouldn't suffice for her; they didn't even come close to justifying this man's actions towards her. Still annoyed, she trotted after him.

"Well I don't know who this Kikyo is, but my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me." She said after catching up with him again. He turned his head away and snorted, giving off another "Keh" as if he could care less about her name.

She glared up at him. Why was it that everything about her seemed to annoy this man? Albeit she was lucky, she had finally gotten him to talk to her, even if it wasn't quite the conversation she had wanted. She resolved to continue following this man until she found out just what exactly it was that caused him to dislike her.

The man noticed that she wasn't veering away from him or turning back, so he quickened his pace. She too quickened hers to match his and his frown seemed to deepen.

"Do you _have_ to follow me?" He asked after a few moments, stopping to face her. She stopped as well and after a moment gave a slight nod.

"I'm not giving up until I figure out why you hate me."

"I told you, it's none of your business!" He turned and started walking off again, with her exactly in tow. She refused to give up until she got the answers she wanted. The two walked, both quiet, not speaking a word. Kagome frowned, not liking the quiet at all.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked after a few more moments of silence, finally breaking it.

"Why do you care?" The man answered, still sounding annoyed.

"Well, I told you mine, so it only seems right to know yours."

"I never asked for your name." The man muttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "If you can't tell me why you hate me so much, then can you at least tell me this?!"

It was silent again as the man continued to walk. Kagome sighed, thinking that she was wasting her time, but she wasn't about to give in yet. How on Earth though was she going to get this man to open up just a tiny bit so she could find out what the problem was? It really was very annoying that after every question she asked he had to respond childishly and refuse to say anything that might even remotely ans-

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Kagome glanced up again, slightly confused.

"You wanted to know my name didn't you?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome blinked. He actually had told her his name. Perhaps there was some hope after all. Inuyasha 'keh'd again and still continued to walk. Her annoyed look turning into a slight smile, the girl continued to follow him.

Eventually the two of them made it outside and approached a very beat up and rusty looking truck. It appeared to be almost ancient, as if it hadn't been touched at all in over a decade. Why anyone would even own this thing and expect it to run was beyond Kagome, but unsurprisingly Inuyasha jumped right into the driver's seat, and pulled out a set of keys.

Placing them in the ignition, he turned on the vehicle, but was greeted with a sputtering screech. He turned it off and repeated this several times but was always greeted with the same sound. Eventually he opened the door again and jumped out, grumbling.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, curious as to what he was going to do.

"What's it sound like? The engine's busted stupid." Inuyasha said before opening up the hood to peer down inside. Kagome frowned again.

"I know, but what exactly is wrong with it?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." He said still peering down in. He reached down inside and began pulling and twisting some things that Kagome didn't quite understand what they were, but led her to believe that Inuyasha was at least attempting to fix it.

"Hey," he said after a moment turning to face Kagome, "Go get the tool box out of the shed." He nodded to the said building behind the apartment building that contained all of the technical equipment. Kagome frowned a bit more, annoyed at being ordered around but turned and walked in the direction of the shed. Maybe if she appeased him with this simple task, he'd tell her why she bugged him, but she doubted it.

The little shed was usually locked during the hours that the janitor wasn't in the building with only a couple other people having keys to it, but seeing the door open, Kagome assumed that he was around here somewhere. Peering inside she saw the toolbox on the ground, and picked it up before heading back towards Inuyasha.

The man was standing there with his head ducked in the hood, tangling with wires and muttering hundreds of obscenities. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if this guy actually knew what he was doing or not, but nonetheless she waited there patiently until he turned and snatched the toolbox from her before turning back to his task.

He continued to intently work on the truck and completely ignored Kagome. The girl briefly wondered for a few moments if she should turn around and head back now seeing as she wasn't accomplishing anything, but curiosity compelled her to stay. Inuyasha defiantly did not look like a professional the way he tossed and knotted some of the engine equipment. She had absolutely no idea what any of it was, but did he?

Eventually he dropped the hood and got into the drivers seat and attempted to start the truck again. Surprisingly, despite the loud roar it emitted it sprang to life and started up. Kagome couldn't help but widen her eyes. Almost a moment later Inuyasha was pulling past and still ignoring her.

"…Goodbye then!" She eventually called to his open car window. The only response she got was another keh, before Inuyasha pulled out into the street and sped off.

Kagome sighed and watched him leave. After a moment of thinking, she knew she hadn't exactly achieved much from talking to her neighbor today, only receiving his name and the first few full sentences he'd ever spoken to her. Despite all this, she felt a sudden determination to keep at it until she found out just why this man still seemed to dislike her.

"And if he doesn't like it, he'll just have to get used to it!" She said to herself before nodding. A little seed of hope built up in her heart, and she couldn't help but give off a mischievous smile as she turned to head back into the apartment. She'd do whatever it would take to get him to talk, no matter what.

…It was a moment after this where she tripped over the toolbox still lying there, and giving a sigh she scurried off to put it away.

* * *

A wistful glance at the clock. Thirty minutes to go. A sigh and a little while longer of deeply wandering thoughts that seemed to twist and turn and get lost at every corner. This seemed to last an eternity before the thoughts returned to reality. Another wistful glance at the clock. Twenty nine minutes to go. Kohana nearly slammed her forehead on the table. Why was it that time moved so sluggishly when you really wanted something to be over?

For the past three hours she had been sifting through piles of paperwork, while all of the other officers got to run around responding to the calls requesting police aid. After she and Ginta had returned from the high school incident and reported to Koga, the chief had seemed slightly less angry with her, but still in the end decided to confine her to the building with paperwork until her shift was over.

Ginta had probably mentioned something about her letting Ronuku off the hook to Koga when she wasn't looking. In fact the coward had left an hour ago with Hakkaku, both shrewdly avoiding her. She hoped that both of them would trip and fall or something mildly painful like that.

After another sigh, and a glance to the clock, she gave a look around the room to see who was still here. A couple of the older officers were lounging around, a few were talking to Royakon, and some were leaving after calls from the city were made, all though all were petty problems. Absolutely boring.

Kohana began to briefly wonder if she was honestly needed here for the next twenty six minutes. Perhaps, if nobody looked, then she could quietly sneak out and….

She sighed and shook her head at the thought. First off, it was against her morals and she'd never be proving that she was a capable officer if she just walked out on her job when she pleased. Secondly, talk about an easy way to piss off Koga. At any sign of a slacker, the man would almost become wolfish and practically beat down the culprit before showing them the exit…..permanently.

She sat back in her chair and began fingering through all the paperwork again when she started to notice some noises behind her. Looking back she saw some of the officers in a tight circle chatting in low voices. Curiously she tried to listen in, but the voices were too quiet to comprehend. She turned back to her papers and decided to ignore it.

A few minutes later the commotion seemed to grow and Kohana couldn't help but look back again. Now there were a whole group of officers talking quite loudly.

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"It probably is, but Koga couldn't ignore something like that."

"I wonder who he'll take with him."

All of these words seemed to jumble around and pop up repeatedly. Eventually Kohana could not take it anymore, and stood up before walking over to another officer.

"What exactly is going on?" She asked him. The man glanced at her before warily responding.

"The station just received a phone call about a murder that's supposed to occur in an hour, behind the abandoned shopping center on the south side of the city."

"A murder?" Kohana was a bit shocked; they usually didn't get too many calls like this that specifically stated what was going to happen _before_ it happened. "Did they say who?"

"No," the man said, "But the caller said that if we don't come the police may regret missing such an opportunity, and for some reason the number can't be traced. Whoever called is trying to hide himself."

Kohana frowned. _That's weird. Why would someone place a call warning about a murder and hide their number and location? Unless they were involved with it somehow…maybe like one of those gang situations where they feel guilty about something and want to turn everyone in without being punished for ratting out their comrades._

It was about this time that Ginta and Hakkaku and a few others came strolling into the station after their work, and they were all immediately informed of the situation. All of the Officers seemed to wait around anxiously, all wanting to know Koga's response to this situation. It wasn't long before his presence greeted them.

"Judging by your expressions, I guess you all know what's going on," He frowned.

"So what are we going to do Koga?" One of the younger officers asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're gonna go there and find out what's going on!" The Chief stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what if it's a trap?!"

"So what if it is? We'll take them down anyway, there's no way they can escape us!" They way he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at this emphasized the fact that he wasn't going to tolerate any failure on this upcoming venture. Kohana could defiantly tell that something big was about to happen, and only the best of the best were probably going with Koga. She silently prayed that perhaps she'd get picked to go and have once more a chance to prove herself.

"Now," He continued, "I can't take everyone with me in case more problems emerge from this, so I want all of you who aren't coming to be prepared from anything."

The officers all looked at him expectantly, some wishing like Kohana that they'd get chosen to go, and others hoping that they'd be left here.

"Ginta and Hakkaku, Royakon, Kai…," Koga said the names of 9 male officers and paused. Those chosen to go seemed a bit pleased that Koga would trust them with such an important task. After a moment of staring at the rest, Koga seemed to be in thought for a moment before he spoke again.

"Now….I guess we have room for one more so-"

"Sir, I would like to go!" Kohana stated, stepping forward with a look of sheer determination on her face. She felt the frowns and glares that manifested on the faces of the others behind her. It unnerved her slightly that so many would have that sort of reaction to her, but she had to do this! She had to prove that she was just as competent as everyone else!

Koga slowly turned to face her, a frown slowly making its way across his face, "Doesn't your shift end in twenty minutes?"

"I am willing to stay over so I can assist," Kohana said. There was no way she was missing this opportunity. It almost made the three hours of shifting through papers seem worth-while.

"…" Koga paused, the frown still apparent on his face, "How can we be sure you won't turn soft on us at random?"

_Damn that Ginta, he did tell!_ Kohana thought irately, but managed to keep her anger from her face. She did notice through her peripheral vision that Ginta seemed to shy away from her a bit. She looked up at Koga, eyes blazing.

"If it's a matter of life and death, then I will defiantly not go soft on anyone," she responded, "It's too serious of a situation for that."

Koga took her words into consideration for a moment. "…What if you act stupid again, and go rushing into a situation you can't handle?"

"I won't sir," Kohana said. _Sheesh, just keep bring up every mistake I made today…_

Koga frowned a bit more, and seemed as if he were about to say 'no' anyway, when his expression suddenly changed into sheer thoughtfulness. He sighed and shook his head.

"Fine go ahead and come, but if I see one mistake from you, then you're leaving!" He added a glare to emphasize his words, but Kohana knew why he decided to let her go.

"You won't regret it," Kohana nodded. _One of these days I'm going to have to thank Kagome for helping me without even being here…I just hope she doesn't get a boyfriend anytime soon, and shoo Koga away from her for good._

Koga then turned towards the door and sped out before any of the others could turn and head out themselves. By the time everyone who was to follow him was in a car and ready to go, their leader was already driving off. Everyone else started their vehicles and hurried to catch up with Koga.

Hakkaku and Ginta quietly whined about him going way to fast, even though they'd seen it over a hundred times already. After their grumbling was done, they like everyone else headed to the site where the crime was to take place…

* * *

Eventually the group made it to the abandoned shopping center. The dark clouds in the night sky above seemed to glare down at the world, and it looked as if rain would come at any second. Several rumbles of thunder were heard occasionally, which added to the spooky feeling of the night.

The look of the building wasn't all that welcoming either. It had been abandoned over ten years ago, after the owner sold it to suspicious people and suddenly gang wars were fought all over the surrounding area and in the building itself. The store owners had gotten fearful and eventually all had cleared out until nothing was left. The paint was dark and peeling off the walls, hundreds of windows were broken or boarded up, and there were a couple of dents in the wall or bullet holes that just left a disgusting pall about the place. Not to mention the maze-like alleyways and other buildings behind it that all seemed to look in the same state of disarray.

Koga was the first one out of his car, and everyone else followed suit. Cautiously the group moved around to the back of the building, all keeping their hands really close to their weapons. They waited several moments looking every which way for the signs of anything suspicious.

"What if we came to the wrong place?" One of the officers finally asked. Kohana and several of the others glanced at him. A few of them had been thinking the same thing, but they hadn't been the ones to voice the question.

"We didn't," Koga said eyes narrowing, "This is exactly where the call said it'd be."

"But what if the caller lied and was just trying to mess with us?" The same one said again. It was obvious that the ominous look of the place was making him fearful. "Perhaps we shoul-"

"Would you shut up!" Koga snapped, "If we have to we'll split up and-" he was suddenly cut off by one of the most eerie sounds ever. Not far off, somewhere in the maze of alleys, there was a blood curling scream of someone in danger. A shiver ran down Kohana's spine and her blood ran cold. A pang of worry ran through the officers as they realized that now they were probably too late.

"This way!" Koga yelled before charging off in the direction of the scream. Kohana and the others sprinted to keep up, but just as before, Koga was too fast.

The group zigzagged through the maze of alleys. Kohana was giving it her all to run as fast as she could. They had to hurry, for the sake of whoever was in danger. The female cop silently prayed that whoever it was that screamed was only screaming out fear and not pain.

Suddenly, a shadow to her left caught her eye. She paused only for a moment to glance in that direction, but she saw nothing. The breeze blew a leaf up there but nothing else. _It's this place, I must be seeing things…_Shaking her head, she continued to follow the group which had gotten ahead of her.

She rand harder to catch up with everyone, but suddenly stopped when they all immediately halted after rounding a corner. She didn't have to wonder why they stopped, when suddenly every gun was pointed in the same direction and Koga yelled 'freeze'.

Kohana whipped out her pistol as well, and craned her neck to get a good view of the culprit, and hopefully the still living victim. Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her.

On the ground in a pool of blood lay a woman with long black hair. The source of the blood in which she lay was the gaping wound on her abdomen. Her body was splayed out as if she had thrashed around in pain. She was utterly and deathly still, no movement at all.

Standing above her was a tall man, with extremely long hair that was silver in color. His face had strange markings, a blue crescent on his forehead, and two violet stripes on both cheeks. His hands, and especially his fingernails which seemed eerily claw-like, were covered in blood which dripped onto the ground. The narrow gold eyes on his face blazed as he stared down the police pointing their weapons at him.

They had failed to arrive in time to save the woman, and the look this man was giving them definitely said that he was dangerous and not giving in that easily. Kohana tightened the grip on her gun, and prepared herself…

* * *

Not far away on a rooftop, the shadowy figure with his long tangled black hair chuckled darkly. His plan had been a success.

"I wish you luck on escaping this city alive," he said mockingly in his dark creeping voice, "Such a shame that we never got to finish our fight…_Lord _Sesshomaru."

His chuckle turned darker still into a cackle, before he turned and vanished completely from sight.

* * *

**Yay! We finally get to the main point in the story, and we finally get to see Inuyasha and Kagome. Things are going to pick up from here, and I'll try to write as much as possible. Thanks to the two of you who reviewed….but…more would be greatly appreciated, criticism or compliments…..Both are really nice and helpful so don't be shy!**


End file.
